


Heart

by taztaas (manala)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manala/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: Lup grinned unsurely, but the smile wavered and died quick. Taako wasn’t actually mad at her, she knew that, but she still felt anxious. She didn’t want anything to come between them, now that Taako had Kravitz. For a long time, all they had was each other and now that someone else was in Taako’s life she felt a little scared.





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I was half-asleep when I posted this as a chapter to my drabble collection and this morning I was like why the fuck did I do that so I'm reposting this. Sorry if you see this twice! Originally posted on my tumblr [taztaas](http://taztaas.tumblr.com), prompted by sapphic-lich  
>   
> Prompt: “Don’t make me tape your mouth shut.”

Lup sat down on the couch, pulling up the hood of her (or what used to be Magnus’) shirt over her head. She cradled her mug of tea in one hand while reaching for the remote with the other.

Lup was ready to settle down for a night of some good, shitty TV while Taako was out on his date. She leaned against the backrest, tilting her head to see that the bathroom door was still open and the light was still on. And judging by the sound of palettes and containers being snapped open and closed, Taako was still doing his makeup.

“You’re fucked if he takes you swimming baby bro,” she half yelled, her voice carrying easily in their small apartment and over the muffled sound of the TV.

“Fuck you,” came the distracted response and Lup raised a brow at her brother’s tone, her eyes back on the TV again. Taako actually sounded nervous, which was laughable. He and Kravitz had been dating for a while already and as far as Lup could tell, it was going well.

“Hey,” she said, wrapping both hands around her mug and bringing her legs up on the couch and against her chest. “I’m sure Kravitz likes you no matter what you look like.”

Taako slammed something down in the bathroom, sending something else clattering. “Shut up, I don’t need a- need a fuckin’ pep talk.”

Lup flinched. “I’m just saying, I’m pretty sure he-”

“Lup,” Taako said, his voice suddenly closer and clearer. Lup turned her head again to see Taako poking his head out of the bathroom, his hand extended and pointing at her with a stern look on his halfway-contoured face. “Don’t make me tape your mouth shut,” he said and disappeared back into the room.

Lup grinned unsurely, but the smile wavered and died quick. Taako wasn’t actually mad at her, she knew that, but she still felt anxious. She didn’t want anything to come between them, now that Taako had Kravitz. For a long time, all they had was each other and now that someone else was in Taako’s life she felt a little scared.

Taako was all she had and she couldn’t quite suppress the nagging feeling that Kravitz was taking her brother away from her. She was happy for Taako because of course, he deserved the best, and Kravitz seemed like a really good guy but still.

She felt a little jealous. A lot of protective.

And she couldn’t help but feel a little lonely.

Suddenly Taako’s face was in her face, with highlighter glittering on his cheekbones, at least two different colors of the rainbow on his eyelids and smelling of tropical fruits and vanilla.

She blinked, unaware that enough time had passed for Taako to finish his routine.

“You okay Lulu?” he asked, sounding concerned and Lup tried to smile.

“Yeah, just… a bad brain day, I guess.”

Taako hummed thoughtfully. “You alright? Cha’boy can cancel, you know. Krav won't mind, probably.”

Lup looked at her brother, the makeup he’d been working on for more than an hour and the outfit he’d spent a good part of the day choosing. “No, I’m- I’m good.”

“Y’sure?” Taako said, squinting at her and she nodded. He flashed her a grin and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before getting up from where he was leaning over the back of the couch and disappearing from Lup’s field of vision.

Lup absently rubbed the lipstick mark off her cheek. She heard Taako walk over to the door and pull on his shoes and jacket.

“I’m going now, okay?” he called, his keys jingling as he picked them up.

“‘kay,” she said quietly, unsure if Taako heard her.

“Bye!”

“Bye.”

The door slammed and Taako was gone, the sound of his footsteps fading away. Lup knew not to wait for the sound of the elevator; Taako always took the stairs.

She raised the mug of tea to her lips. It had already gone cold but she took a sip anyway as she migrated over to the window facing the street below, hoping to catch a glimpse of her brother before he left.

Kravitz’s car was already parked at the curb, the man himself standing next to it and soon enough Lup saw Taako practically sprint out of their building, his red jacket billowing behind him as he hurried over to his boyfriend and kissed him, probably, Lup couldn’t really tell from where she was looking.

She smiled a sad little smile and turned away to return to the couch.

She turned up the volume of the TV.

Lup didn't know when she fell asleep, but she started awake when the front door slammed again. She dug her phone out of the pocket of her hoodie and saw that not much time had passed. She wasn’t expecting to see her brother before morning.

“You’re back early,” she said, her voice rough from sleep. She rubbed her eyes and sat up just in time to see Taako disappear into the bathroom. Her stomach dropped.

Taako hadn’t answered her.

“Taako? What’s wrong babe?”

Taako didn’t answer this time either, so she got up and hurried over to the closed door that her brother was hiding behind, knocking on it.

“Taako?”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” Taako said, his voice muffled by the door. He didn’t sound fine. Lup knocked again and tried the handle. The door was locked.

“Taako? What’s going on?” he said, knocking again, growing more distressed every second, fear wrapping around her lungs like a vice. “You’re not fine, why are you lying to me?”

“Lulu, I’m not-”

“Yes you are!” she yelled, hitting the door with her open palm. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her breathing was getting erratic but she couldn’t calm down because something was wrong and Taako wouldn’t tell her, why wouldn’t he tell her? They’re twins, they’re all they got, they always tell each other _everything._

“What’s wrong Taako, please!”

“Lup-”

“Taako!” she hit the door one more time before leaning her forehead against it, frustrated tears welling up. “Taako…”

Taako pulled the door open and she fell into his arms with a wounded noise.

“Jesus fuck Lulu,” Taako said, his voice shaking slightly as he slid down onto the floor and gathered her in his arms. “What’s wrong? You know I would’ve stayed home if you needed me.”

Lup just whined in response, unable to speak. She hid her face against Taako’s chest.

“Christ,” Taako muttered and used his shirt sleeve to wipe at Lup’s wet face. “I’m telling you, you should really talk to someone-”

“I talk to you, doofus,” she mumbled into his shirt, already calming down thanks to his heartbeat by her ear. Taako snorted.

“Yeah, great job with that today, dingus,” he said ruffling her hair. “And anyway, I mean like- like a professional.”

Lup hummed non-committally. She didn’t want to think about anything yet so she focused on the feeling of Taako’s hand petting along her back. After a couple of minutes of hugging her brother she felt a lot calmer. She pulled away and looked up to see that Taako was looking away.

“Hey,” she said and Taako turned to look at her. “What happened with Kravitz anyway? Why are you back so early?”

Taako looked away again instead of answering so she brought a hand up and flicked his ear.

“Ow!”

“What. Happened.” she said and to her surprise, a blush rose to Taako’s cheeks.

“He uh, he-”

“Taako, look at me,” she said sternly, but he didn’t. He was looking at something far away, his eyes wide and haunted and Lup clenched the fabric of his shirt in her fists.

“He told me he loved me,” he said hoarsely and Lup’s hands fell to her lap as she was caught off guard by the unexpected confession.

Lup stared at him in silence until it became obvious that Taako wasn’t going to say anything more.

“And?”

“And- and I panicked and fucked off okay!” Taako said, hiding his face with his hands, Lup still halfway in his lap. “Fuck, I forgot my jacket too, it was my favorite…” he moaned like he wasn’t expecting to see the piece of clothing ever again.

“And?” Lup prompted again.

“What do you mean ‘and’?! It’s over, obviously, I ruined everything,” he said, lowering his hands and glaring at nothing before finishing with a more quiet “...as usual.”

“But you love him back, right?” she asked and watched as Taako got all shifty again.

“Well, I uh-”

“You do,” she poked him in the chest. “Obviously you do, so what’s the problem?”

Taako muttered something intelligible and Lup was about to question him further when the doorbell rang. They shared a look before Taako stood up, Lup sliding off his lap and walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole and blanched.

“It’s Kravitz!” Taako hissed, shooting a distressed look at Lup who was walking over as well.

“Huh?”

“He’s got my jacket, fuck! He’s probably here to return it, fuck!” Taako half-whispered, trying to keep his voice down as he paced a few circles in front of the door before he tried to make a run for his room. Lup grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him in his tracks.

“Taako, listen,” she said, wiping her face with her own sleeve to clean up any mess her tears might have left behind. “You’re my brother and I love you, so I won’t let you ruin this.”

She opened the door one-handed, still holding onto him with the other, revealing Kravitz who looked very much like a kicked puppy with Taako’s red jacket folded over his arm.

“Oh, Lup. Hello,” Kravitz said, blinking at her.

“Hey Krav,” she answered curtly and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside the apartment and closing the door behind him. Taako bared his teeth at her but quickly schooled his expression when he saw his boyfriend.

“Taako, I uh-” Kravitz started, rubbing the nape of his neck. “I thought you might want this back since- since it’s your favorite…” He offered the jacket to Taako who was determinedly looking away but Lup could see the quiver in his lower lip.

“Yeah. Thanks,” Taako muttered, grabbing the jacket without looking and Lup couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes dramatically.

“You both suck,” she groaned and grabbed both men by the sleeve, dragging them over to the couch and pushing them onto it.

“What the fuck, Lup?!” Taako snarled and threw the jacket he was still holding at his sister.

Lup caught it easily and tossed it aside. “You idiots better talk this shit out,” she said glaring and pointing a stern finger at both men in turn. “Capiche?”

“Yes ma’am,” Kravitz said, staring at her with wide eyes and his posture ramrod straight. Lup considered him appropriately intimidated so she turned to Taako who was looking at everywhere but her or Kravitz with his arms crossed over his chest.

Lup huffed. “Kravitz, cover your ears for a sec?” she asked, and he immediately did so. “Taako,” she said quietly, leaning down to face him and grabbing him by the shoulders. He glared at her, but the look was more anxious than angry.

“I’ll cut you a deal, okay?” she whispered and Taako dropped his arms, letting go of his defensive posture.

“And what would that be?” he hissed back with an obvious spark of interest in his eyes.

“You,” she said, tapping him on the nose, “will talk to Kravitz and tell him how you feel.”

Taako made a face of extreme disgust.

“And cha’girl will find herself a therapist to talk to. Fair?”

Taako pursed his lips in slight dismay but nodded. “Fair.”

“Cool,” she said, got up and nodded to Kravitz who removed his hands from his ears. She started walking towards her room. “Hey, Taako?” she called over her shoulder.

“What _NOW?!”_

“Leave some space for Jesus on that couch, alright?” she said, heard Kravitz yelp, and ducked just in time to avoid getting hit by a pillow.

“Lup!” Taako shrieked and Lup slammed her door closed with a grin.


End file.
